


Try Again

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: With Halloween coming up, Stephanie comes up with a plan. Would her plan work on Ranger this time? Babe with some Cupcake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this idea came to mind, but like we've been reading in the books, Ranger isn't crazy about sweets. I thought she would keep trying until he does.

Halloween is coming up soon, Stephanie Plum told herself as she walked into the kitchen. She’d come home from work not too long ago. Today was one of those days when her car blown down. She’ll have to talk with Ranger tomorrow and see if he wouldn’t mind letting her borrow one of his cars. Since Halloween is getting close, Stephanie hadn’t bought any candy for her trick – or – treaters or put up decorations.

“My car blew up again. Can I borrow any of your cars?”

“When do you need one of mine?”

“Tonight if possible.”

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow and visit Rangeman?”

“Of course not! How would I be able to get to work if I don’t have anything?”

“Smart point, Babe. I’ll be there shortly.”

He didn’t say anything else, so all she got was a dial tone. When he hung up the telephone, Stephanie paid a visit to her hamster, Rex. It was time to feed him.

About five minutes later, Stephanie had her jacket on while she waited for Ranger. It was early evening, and it was already cold outside tonight. He showed up about five or ten minutes later, and Stephanie didn’t mind waiting this long. She waved to him once he got out of his car. He wasn’t wearing a jacket like she was.

“Thanks for coming on short notice.”

“No problem. You sounded like it as an emergency.”

“Of course I did. Mind if I ask you something?”

“What? Can it wait until tomorrow?”

“Yes, but I think now is the best time.”

“I’ll stay a little bit longer, then.”

“I’d like to ask if you would like to spend the evening here on Halloween with me?”

“Why would I want to do that? You should know by now I’m not into that sort of thing.”

“Come on. It’s just for one night. You can help me with passing the candy around to the kids who pay me a visit. How does that sound?”

“Let me think about it. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t. Just let me know before Halloween, okay?”

“I’ll let you know my answer will be. Don’t tell me you have something in mind for me.”

“That’s my plan, and I’m not telling what it is, either.”

“Sounds like a surprise to me.”

“It is. I’m not going to share this with Lula because she’ll blurt it out to you the minute I ask her not to.”

“I understand that. I’m not guessing to what idea you have planned.”

“Good. I’ll let you figure this one out for yourself.”

“That’s what I thought, Babe. See you tomorrow.”

“I’ll talk to you in the morning also. Thanks for the car.”

“Anytime, Babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

With Halloween on the way, Lula wasn’t at the office this week. She actually went on vacation for the month, so Stephanie told herself it was a good thing because she didn’t want Lula to spread out her idea for Ranger, but she’ll tell Connie anyway.

“Hi, Stephanie.”

“Hi, Connie.”

“What have you been doing since you left yesterday?”

“Let’s see – my car blew up again, so I had to call up Batman and see if I could borrow any of his cars.”

“He did what you asked, right?”

“Of course. I couldn’t wait until today, so I just didn’t want to be late again to work.”

“Good idea. You look like you have an idea to share with me.”

“You bet I do. Do you want me to share?”

“Please. Would I like the idea?”

“Yes. My ideas is I would invite Batman to my place on Halloween night. He could help me pass the candy to the kids.”

“Is there anymore to this idea?”

“Yes, there is. My idea is when the kids have finished for the night, I would try again to have Ranger have more interest in junk food. You know how he is.”

Connie nodded.

“Is there anything else you came up with?” Connie asked.

“That’s it. Will you promise not to share with Lula?”

“Why’s that?”

“Because she would tell him right away if she wasn’t on vacation.”

“You have my word, Stephanie. I like that idea. Does he know?”

“He does. I asked him about it last night.”

“What was his answer?”

“He told me he wants to think about it.”

“That makes sense to me. I hope this plan of yours works this time.”

“I hope so too. I do my best to picture him on eating starting to like junk food.”

“I agree, Connie. It won’t hurt him to eat sugary foods once in a while.”

“I agree, Stephanie. Maybe he’ll figure it out towards the end.”

“Of course he will.”

“If I were you, I’d have a talk with his housekeeper about this idea you just shared.”

“I don’t know, Connie. I’ll keep that in mind. I haven’t been to his place in a while, so I will see what I can do about it.”

“I can help if she’s not open.”

“Never thought of that one. Thanks for the offer.”

“No problem. Let me know what he says.”

“I plan to do that. I’m sure you won’t tell Lula, not when Halloween is over.”

“I will keep my word,” Connie answered.

“Good. I’m sure she would want to be a part of this thing if she were here with us today.”

“I know. Let’s hope this works.”

“I’m sure it will. I guess that means you want him alone without my being around to see how he would react?”

“That’s right. I’m not even sharing this with Grandma.”

“She’s a wild woman, that’s for sure,” Connie agreed.

Stephanie nodded.

“I trust you with this, so I thought it was worth sharing.”

“It is worth sharing for sure. Would you mind taking a picture of his reaction so I can see for myself?”

“I’ll see what I can do. If I do take a picture of him, I think he wouldn’t wait it to be shared with anyone, and that includes his coworkers and Lula.”

“That makes sense also. I’m going to do my best to picture what this would look like if there won’t be any pictures.”

“Just try. I’m sure it would make you laugh if you do picture it in your head.”

“I’m sure.”

Now it was time to start work for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie thought with Halloween coming close, it made sense to grab the decorations out and head on over to the grocery store for candy. She’s always had a sweet tooth. She’d been keeping her fingers crossed, hoping this year would work for Ranger. This should be funny, she told herself, giving out a smile on her face. If Ranger does change his mind for a sweet tooth, it would really make her day.

Since Halloween was coming, she thought she will ask somebody to help her put up the decorations. Ranger usually doesn’t celebrate Halloween, so he keeps his lights off to let the kids know not to visit his place for candy. Of course his men like Tank would put up decorations anyway. From what Stephanie had been told, they had offered to help with the decorations at the office.

Connie hadn’t found the decorations, but sometimes she would do them at the last minute. Stephanie figured Lula would probably trick – or – treat on her vacation, so that isn’t a surprise at all. Maybe Stephanie could have her crazy grandmother and Morelli help with the decorations. She hadn’t spoken with Joe lately, so now would be a good time to call him up.

Of course she planned to tell him about surprising Ranger this month. That’s what she did. She called Joe immediately. She listened to his phone ring for a while. He should be home, Stephanie told herself. She was right. He picked up his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Joe.”

“Cupcake, it’s good to hear your voice again. Did your car burn down?”

“Yes, but Ranger took care of it.”

“That figures, Cupcake. Is this why you called me?”

“Of course not. I called to ask a question about Halloween.”

“What question do you have for me?”

“I’m planning to put my decorations up within a couple of days or so.”

Now Morelli was starting to figure out this whole thing.

“I get it – you want me to help you.”

“That’s exactly right. What do you think?”

“I wouldn’t mind help you at all.”

“Thanks. I was also going to ask Grandma too.”

“I see. What about Lula?”

“She can’t. She’s on vacation for this month. I do have something in mind for Ranger this year.”

“I’m listening, Cupcake.”

Joe has always called her that while Ranger calls her Babe. 

“Are you going to ask Ranger to help you also?”

“Why would I do that? He doesn’t believe in Halloween like we do.”

“I forgot about that. What do you have in mind for him?”

“I am planning to invite him for the evening. He could help pass out the candy. That’s the plan I have him do – try again to have a sweet tooth.”

“I don’t think that would work. It never went well in the past, so why bother doing it again?”

“I don’t know. It’s all I can think of. Connie already knows since I told her. She likes the idea.”

“How about Lula?” he asked.

“No way is she going to get involved this time. I told Connie not to say a word about it to her. If she didn’t have time off, she would have told him by now, and I don’t want that to happen again.”

She could tell Joe was nodding his head.

“I understand, Cupcake. I won’t say anything to him about this plan you have for him.”

What he just said, he was good at keeping secrets on stuff like this. Never once has he done this in past, and that was a good thing. Now that’s true. Let’s see how this would work on Ranger, she told herself. Just don’t give up. That’s when she and Joe ended their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Stephanie called up her grandmother to see if she would like to help with decorations. Today was Halloween. Later she would call Ranger up and invite him over for the evening. That’s exactly what she did – Stephanie called Ranger and Joe. Grandma Mazur wasn’t available, but Joe was.

“Sure, I’d be glad to help, Cupcake. When would you like me to come over?”

“Maybe later this morning or early this afternoon would be perfect.”

“I’ll drop by after lunch. Have you called Ranger up?”

“Not yet, but I’m going to call him in a few minutes. I’ll probably be home when you come over.”

“All right, Cupcake. See you later.”

Then that’s when the conversation ended. Stephanie usually likes to put her decorations up at the last minute. She didn’t bother going to the office today, so she stayed home. Then she finally made the call to Ranger. He was there at the office, so he was available for her call.

“Hello, Babe.”

“Hi, Batman. I have something I’d like to ask you about.”

“What’s that?”

“Would you like to stay at my place for the evening?”

“I would like that, Babe.”

He was starting to figure out Stephanie’s invitation, but didn’t bother saying what it was about. Stephanie and Ranger made up a schedule for him to come by. She didn’t expect him to come by and dress up. He never does that sort of thing. She thought about dressing up, but decided against it for this year.

When their telephone conversation ended, Stephanie walked over to Rex, her pet hamster. She decided to give him some fresh water and gave him something to eat. He looked hungry, so that’s exactly what she did. She usually talks to Rex, but at this moment she couldn’t think of anything to say. She saw there was no need to tell Rex about Joe and Ranger coming by, so she kept it to herself. Once she finished feeding Rex, Stephanie decided to get ready to have the candy for tonight.

Joe showed up around eleven – fifteen. He parked his car and rang Stephanie’s bell. She went to let him in.

“Thanks for inviting me over, Cupcake,” Joe said as she slammed the door behind him.

“You’re welcome.”

Joe saw the candy was already out.

“The candy looks delicious, Cupcake. I would help myself to some of it, but I had a doughnut not too long ago.”

“There’s plenty of it, so feel free to help yourself.”

Joe saw she had a few decorations lying on the couch.

“Where do you want to start, Cupcake?”

“It doesn’t really matter,” she answered.

“Let’s start with the skeletons and pumpkins.”

“That’s a good place to start. Don’t worry. These pumpkins aren’t real.”

“I sort of figured that,” he said as he picked up the skeleton and hung it on her front door, but outside. They worked in silence, so there wasn’t much to say.

“Are you dressing up this year?” he asked.

“No. I can’t come up with anything, so I might try next year.”

“That’s only a year from today. You have a lot of time to decide.”

Stephanie nodded her head. It isn’t often he dresses up. He also wasn’t going to dress up either.

“How about you? Aren’t you dressing up for Halloween?” Stephanie asked.

“No. I decided to stop dressing up for Halloween. Have you thought about that?”

“No way. I like dressing up,” Stephanie answered as she put up a pirate next to the skeleton.

“Maybe you should give that up.”

“Let me think about it.”

So the two of them finished putting decorations up. They both saw the clock: 12:24 PM.

“Wow. We’ve been busy talking this whole time that we haven’t looked at the clock. I better get going, Cupcake. I’m going out for lunch. See you next time,” he said as they both kissed on the lips.

“See you next time.”

Stephanie held the door open for him as he stepped out.

“Wish you luck on letting Ranger show interest in junk food.”

“I think I’ll need it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Another couple of hours later, Ranger finally arrived. He rang her doorbell. Stephanie got up from the kitchen table to let him in.

“Babe, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

He said this without kissing Stephanie right away as he normally does.

“No, you’re not interrupting anything, Batman. Just eating supper, that’s all. I could use a little company while I eat.”

So Ranger helped himself to a seat and watched Stephanie continued to eat. The sun was about going down, and it was way too early for the kids to come by for their candy. Tonight Stephanie was having fried chicken, vegetables and fruits to go along with her milk.

“I see you have the candy and decorations out,” Ranger said.

“I actually put the decorations up not too long ago. Joe helped out.”

“How come you’re not dressed up this year, Babe?”

“I decided not to this year because I couldn’t think of anything. Joe thinks I should stop dressing up every Halloween.”

“I have to agree, Babe. It won’t hurt you to do so, even if that means every year.”

“Let me think about that. I can dress up if I want to.”

Ranger could see her point, but didn’t offer to share with her. He looked at the candy bowl Stephanie had out for the kids.

“May I suggest something, Babe?”

“What’s that, Batman?”

“My suggestion to you is you can give up Halloween. Even if it means candy and costumes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I’d hate to give it up.”

“I understand, Babe. I’d hate to say this, have you been tested for diabetes?”

“Not lately. Why do you ask a question like that?”

“Because every time I see you, it’s always about that sweet tooth of yours. Another thing I’d suggest is try cooking your own meals.”

Stephanie continued looking in his direction.

“It’s my body, Batman. You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.”

“I know, Babe. Just a suggestion.”

Stephanie finally was about to finish the last of her chicken and milk. When she finished the last of it, the sun was already gone. Within a few minutes or so, the kids would come by and help themselves to what Stephanie had.

“Babe, that’s a little bit too much sugar. I’d throw the sugar out if I were you.”

“I don’t think I will throw away of the candy since I bought it for the kids.”

When Stephanie said that, the doorbell rang.

“Would you mind getting that, Batman?”

Ranger looked at her. She had her hands full with dirty dishes, so he got up.

“Yes, Babe.”

He also stood up. He walked over to when Stephanie had left and grabbed the candy bowl. He opened the front door for Stephanie’s first batch of kids that came by.

“Trick or treat!” all of the kids said as they grabbed some of the candy.

When the kids helped themselves, Ranger saw they had some candy. Then the kids left.

“Batman, would you mind bringing the candy bowl over here?”

“Why do you want it for?”

“So I can have some of it for myself.”

That didn’t surprise him, so he gave Stephanie the bowl anyway.

So Stephanie grabbed out a Twix bar and Skittles. Both are her favorites. He watched as she opened the Skittles.

“Want to try one, Batman? I think you’ll like it.”

He didn’r want to do that, and he told her just that.”

“I think I figured out why you invited me here tonight, Babe.”

“What did you figure out?”

Before Ranger could answer, the doorbell rang once more.

“Trick or treat!”

Ranger still was holding the candy bowl. The kids helped themselves and then left. The kids kept coming for candy again, so he couldn’t tell her what it was. Several more kids stopped by. He did see this group of kids haven’t any candy with them at all.

“Now you can tell me what you figured out, Batman.”

“I think you invited me tonight so you could let me try candy again.”

“That’s was what I have in mind.”

She poured herself another glass of milk as the doorbell rang again. Even these kids didn’t have much candy with them, Ranger noticed. He put the bowl back where he found it. He watched as she grabbed some of the Skittles.

“I already know you haven’t yet tried these Skittles before, Batman.”

“Of course I haven’t, Babe. I don’t plan to anytime soon.”

When he finished saying that, Stephanie put a few of them in his mouth. She watched as he chewed the candy.

“These aren’t bad, Babe. I think I’ll stick with healthy stuff.”

Stephanie saw for herself Ranger seemed to like the Skittles, so she put a few more in his mouth. He chewed those as well.

“Why did you do that a second time?” Ranger asked as the doorbell rang for a couple more times.

“Because you said you liked them, even if it means your first time.”

“it doesn’t mean I want to try anymore of them.”

Again Stephanie put more of it in his mouth, but she was doing this when the doorbell rang. So she and Ranger added more candy in the bowl since it was almost empty.

“Trick or treat!” 

Both she and Ranger noticed that this group turned out to be kids of high school age. When those kids left, even more showed up. This time Ranger was still holding the door open, so this group of kids wouldn’t have to ring the doorbell.

“This sure has been a busy night,” he said once there weren’t anymore kids coming for candy.

“Of course, Batman. What do you have to say about the Skittles now?”

“More please, Babe. You are right. I do like the Skittles.”

When he said that, she put a smile on her face. At least she got something that he might like.


End file.
